Propofol, whose chemical name is 2,6-bis-(1-methylethyl)phenol, is a known anaesthetic, largely used for general anaesthesia.
The propolol formulation which is presently on the market is a non-transparent, white, oil-in-water emulsion. Similar formulations are described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,846 and in GB 2,298,789.
Other injectable propofol preparations have been described. More particularly, WO 96/32135 discloses a pharmaceutical composition in which propofol is used as an inclusion complex with 2-hydroxypropyl-.beta.-cyclodextrine while WO 97/10814 discloses the use of nanodispersions of propofol to be administered by intravenous route.